SVU on AIM
by iwantproof
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS UP. Liv makes Elliot choose.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first shot at humor… if you like it say so if not… say so.

alxcabtwannabe: casey

pissedoff3: elliot

howdoyoufeelabouthat1: huang

danisux: liv

don'tfckingtuchme: fin

ikilledjfk: munch

_alxcabtwannabe has signed on_

_danisux has signed on_

_Alxcabtwannabe:_ that judge today pissed me the hell off!

_Danisux: _I noticed. That was pretty funny when you were likeyour honor… wtf?

_Alxcabtwannabe: _I bet you alex couldn't have come up with that line!

_Danisux: _u seriously need to drop the alex thing. Everyone just liked her better k?

Pissedoff3 has signed on Pissedoff3 has joined this chat 

_Pissedoff3: _hey case! What's up?

_Alxcabtwannabe: _who do u think is better, me or that blonde bitch?

_Pissedoff3: _aren't you supposed to give me 2 options?

Alxcabtwannabe: ugh you suck Pissedoff3: what, did you lose your softball game or something? 

_danisux: _LMAO.

_danisux: _wait I'm not talking to you

_Pissedoff3: _who the hell is danisux?

_danisux_: no one

_Alxcabtwannabe: _Olivia

_danisux: _alex wouldn't have sold me out like that

_Alxcabtwannabe: _see! U compare everything I do to her!

_Ikilledjfk has signed on_

_Don'tfckingtuchme signed on_

_Ikilledjfk has joined this chat_

_Don'tfckingtuchme has joined this chat_

_Don'tfckingtuchme: _sup homeys

_Ikilledjfk: _hey guys

_Pissedoff3: _did you guys know Olivia was back?

_Don'tfckingtuchme: _no!? is she _danisux?_

danisux: no 

_Alxcabtwannabe: _yes

Ikilledjfk: OMG Don'tfckingtuchme: OMG 

_Pissedoff3: OMG_

_Danisux_: hi munch and fin.

_Alxcabtwannabe_: munch and fin, who is better me, or she whose name I do not speak?

_Ikilledjfk: _I didn't no voldemort had a sister?

_Alxcabtwannabe: _no stupid, add an e and an o to my sn

_Don'tfckingtuchme:_ why the fuck did u have to say eo now elliot is gonna go cry geez

Pissedoff3 has signed off Don'tfckingtuchme: toldja 

_Ikilledjfk: ALEX CABOT?_

_Alxcabtwannabe: _** gasp **

_Ikilledjfk: _that's like asking who's better, the FBI, or the police

_Dontfckingtuchme: _munch wtf are u talking about?

Alxcabtwannabe: I second that.

danisux: I'm gonna go kill that blonde bitch

Alxcabtwannabe: I'll help 

danisux: no not cabot the one who doesn't change her clothes

Alxcabtwannabe: hmm. Well I hate pretty much all blonde bitches so I'll come. We can my Ultra Power 2000 to do it.

Danisux: what the hell is that?

Alxcabtwannabe: only the finest aluminum bat ever made!

Danisux: um, whatever. Do you think I look hotter with curly or straight hair?

Don'tfckingtuchme: you have curly hair? LOL

Danisux: fin stfu

Alxcabtwannabe: definitely straight

Danisux: ok cause I wanna rub it in her face that I'm hotter so I'm gonna quickly straighten it. Then we can go. Bye munch and fin.

Don'tfckingtuchme: bye

Pissedoff3 has signed on

Pissedoff3 has joined this chat

Ikilledjfk: wait liv?

Danisux: yeah?

Ikilledjfk: is it a boy or a girl?

Alxcabtwannabe: wtf?

Don'tfckingtuchme: wtf?

Danisux: what they said

Ikilledjfk: you mean you weren't having my love child ):

Don'tfckingtuchme: LOL

Pissedoff3: WHAT THE FUCK? I'M GONNA KILL YOU MUNCH!

Danisux: uh case, half hour?

Alxcabtwannabe: sounds good

_Alxcabtwannabe has signed off_

danisux has signed off Howdoyoufeelaboutthat1 has signed on 

_Ikilledjfk: _great, shrink man is on

_Don'tfckingtuchme: _I'm out!

_Ikilledjfk:_ hey! Don't leave me with crazy and shortie!

_Pissedoff3: _it's ok fin you're excused.

_Don'tfckingtuchme has signed off_

_Howdoyoufeelabouthat1 has joined this chat_

_Howdoyoufeelabouthat1:john, _do you think your failed marriages drove you to make such comments about me?

_Pissedoff3: _Munch you are so dead.

Ikilledjfk has signed off.

Howdoyoufeelabouthat1: elliot your life is in an emotional turmoil. Take a second to relax

Pissedoff3 has signed off

Well there it is. Any suggestions? I was thinking about making another chap with Dani in the mix. Tell me if I should just drop the whole humor thing or try another chap.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, some people liked it! So I decided to continue!

Idon'townabrush: dani

Danisux: liv

Don'tfckingtuchme: fin

Ikilledjfk: munch

Pissedoff3: elliot

Alxcabtwannabe: casey

Don'tfckingtuchme has signed on 

_Ikilledjfk has signed on_

_Ikilledjfk: _hey gangsta

_Don'tfckingtuchme: _yo wrinkly

_Ikilledjfk_: what's up?

_Don'tfckingtuchme: _why isn't liv talking to el?

_Ikilledjfk: _I dunno maybe he couldn't get it up…

Don'tfckingtuchme: lol. Hey aren't you supposed to be dead? 

_Pissedoff3 has joined this chat_

_Pissedoff3: _his house has like 7 fucking thousand locks!

_Ikilledjfk_: hey, I don't want the FBI barging into my house every two minutes!

_Don'tfckingtuchme: _so what did you do to Olivia?

Idon'townabrush has joined this chat 

_Idon'townabrush: _hey guys!

Danisux has joined this chat 

_Ikilledjfk: _CATFIGHT!

_Idon'townabrush: _who's I suck? OMG I hope it isn't that little girl eden! I thought she liked me!

_ikilledjfk:_ dani have u noticed that all psycotic people like you? First my uncle, then that wacko little girl. Hmm weird.

_Don'tfckingtuchme: _hey munch have you noticed that two people in this chatroom are supposed to be dead. You and dani

_Danisux: _you suck is Olivia. I went to casey's house and we were gonna kill you with her "Ultra Power" whatever but then she started having a fit about how it might dent the bat or something… I'm beginning to think she dyed her hair red, and then just removed the dye…

Alxcabtwannabe has joined this chat 

_Alxcabtwannabe: _hey I heard that!

_Danisux: _no, u saw that

_Alxcabtwannabe: _smartass

_Danisux: _hey look who's talking

_Ikilledjfk:_ you're supposed to be fighting with Dani! Oh what the hell, it would be hot either way.

_Pissedoff3: _MUNCH I SWEAR I WILL PICK EVERY ONE OF THOSE LOCKS IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR MOUTH. AND I'LL STEAL YOUR BAGELS.

_Don'tfckingtuchme_: oh no he didn't!

_Idon'townabrush: _don't you guys miss me at SVU

_Danisux: _ok fashion queen, I was gone for 2 fucking months, and I use a brush, so I'm ALOUD to ask whether people miss me. You have been gone for 1 day and you have a braid, so you don't get to ask

_Alxcabtwannabe: _amen sista!

_Don'tfckingtuchme: _ok casey were you trying to be black just then?

_Alxcabtwannabe: _I'm a blonde jeez.

_Ikilledjfk: _you act like it too

_Alxcabtwannabe:_ why do you guys always gang up on me ** sobs **I bet you never did that with alex!

_Danisux: _case if you don't stfu I'm gonna come over there and dent all of your bats!

_Idon'townabrush: _Olivia you're not really nice

_Danisux: _don't make me come over there and steel your hoodie!

_Ikilledjfk: _your house is gonna be full of bats and hoodies… weird

_Don'tfckingtuchme:_ Olivia what's wrong, seriously

_Danisux: _now I'm gonna have to cut off your pony tail!

Don'tfckingtuchme: don't you wanna pull it to? 

_Alxcabtwannabe: _ew, pull it and cut it off? GROSS!

_Ikilledjfk: _hoodies, bats, ponytails

_Danisux: _ELLIOT I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO STEEL MUNCH'S BAGELS

_Pissedoff3: _I don't need your permission

About a 30 second pause

_Alxcabtwannabe: _this awkward moment was brought to you by… chevy!

_Danisux:_ ok elliot pick, me or dani

_Idon'townabrush: _that's such an easy decision right baby?

_Ikilledjfk: _are you kidding, that's like picking between the FBI and police!

_Don'tfckingtuchme: _MUNCH!

_Pissedoff3: _hmm, my beautiful partner of 8ish years or my ugly one of 6 episodes. Hmm

_Idon'townabrush: _AHHH! I'M BEING DEPORTED!

_Alxcabtwannabe: _ttyl!

Idon'townabrush has signed off. Forever. 

_Pissedoff3: _Well that makes me decision a lot easier! Olivia, I choose you!

_Danisux: _yes! Take that Estonian girl! I love you Elliot!

_Pissedoff3: _love you two liv!

_Ikilledjfk:_ fin, I love you!

Don'tfckingtchme has signed off 

_Pissedoff3: _can I come over?

_Danisux: _you have my permission

Danisux has signed off 

_Pissedoff3 has signed off_

_Ikilledjfk:_ ok blondie, I guess it's just you and me!

_Alxcabtwannabe:_ I'd rather have a dent in my Ultra Power 2000.

Alxcabtwannabe has signed off 

_Ikilledjfk_: what a happy ending

Ikilledjfk has signed off 

Well, there it is. Should I do some kind of epilogue or something? Tell me what you think.


End file.
